PCA Approval
Art: Please post the picture on a new topic, and wait for Moonstrike to approve. 'Archives:' Archive 1 Archive 2 TBA ~ Magic Comments 06:44, December 30, 2011 (U) Fill in the white spots of Magic. Dappleheart♥ 05:00, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe on the front paws make the white go up a little more. If you like it like that then keep it. Pricklestar 21:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm I agree.... 22:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll fix it. 23:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 23:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Much better! :) Pricklestar 01:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Where's the light source? I would suggest adding 'highlights' to the back, top-left side on the face, on the shoulder, and the area where the top of the spine is on the tail. Make the nose gray, define the shading, and blur it tons. 06:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Rushfire (W)-For approval Yeah The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 Approved.... Love the shading... -eyes- 00:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you remove the waste, though? 05:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Duskfire (W) - For Approval : -- First Charart here :3 Sorry about the fail on the earpink Dx --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 00:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Make the earpink a little more red -- rIgHt HeRe... how should I feel.. 23:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thankies again, Echopaw! :D Pricklestar 00:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Echopaw, do you want me to take over? It is my fancat... Pricklestar 23:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :She left all wikis. I suppose so. :/ (me and echo are best friends so i can contact her anytime XD) :--[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 04:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shadewhisker (W) My first charat here! ~Shadewhisker~ 4th of July Already??? the shadding is really noticable... tone it down a little bit.... add ear pink colour as well... 22:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading... a lot... and blur the markings~ 21:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Onekit (KI) Onekit. A kit that really likes Mistkit, and from a different clan SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs I love the designe, Shade! Your getting really good! Can you please try it on Pixlr.com? 04:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! It's just the same as paint! SplashKittyArtist Snowball Fight! Cats vs. Dogs Pixelmator, GIMP & Paint are created soley for creating... Pixlr.com/editor is made for editing....Like Pictures and Chararts...Repost once complete... Grasias! 00:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The colors are very.... Unnatural. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 19:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I'm going to agree with Fox.. Maybe try to make the orange darker, and the yellow not so bright? Very nice work with the shading. Cinderstorm Pixlr is easier and more for shading and creating.... try Pixlr. And agreed with Fox. Shade, your chararts are good, but their not naturual... 03:48, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Moon, GIMP is classified as a quality photo-editor, not a painting program. ;) 06:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Gazestar (L) For the newest page Gazestar. Comments? Concerns? 18:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! I love the shading, I think it's amazing! Oh, and just one question/comment, why does it have a black backround in the photo display under the edits? Little-Cin-Cin<3 18:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) No idea... I first uploaded it and it didnt work so I had to re-do it on pixelmator and it just came up like that :\ 18:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I really like the colors! They blend so well.. :D 18:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) This is very good, Moon. The shading needs blur, lots. Also, there's some white spots i see in the fur that need to be colored. Right on the neck fur where it connects to the shoulder there's a big blank. Most likely this will have to be redone but this is very pretty, you're getting pretty good at this (: --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 04:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :DDDDDDDD Oki doki.... I'll tweak it once im done eat! :D 13:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Alaria (kp) she is the main character in my fanfic! Pricklestar 23:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm did you blur the ear colour? Cant really tell.... Do you just want to ad Alaria's pic to the fan fic or make a page for her? 23:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's nicee! Great work. Little-Cin-Cin<3 01:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I blurred it a little.. Do you want me to blur more? Do you think I should create a page for her or just add the charart to the fanfic? Pricklestar 22:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Um, can someone answer those questions cause I'm sort of lost... Pricklestar 16:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello???? Pricklestar 23:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I think the ear color is okay. I think you should create a page and make a short and breif history description in there. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 04:48, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SOOO much! Pricklestar 17:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzypaw (A) Woot~ Fist Charart here! I still need to make her page >.< Comments? :3 21:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Fallow! This is an AMAZING charart, I love it! I love it so much! I love the marks on Fuzzypaw. Job well done! Dappleheart♥ Can you blur the eyes a little more so they differant shading of the eyes looks natural? Lol dont know why my type is red.. >.< 01:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) This is adorable! <3 Little-Cin-Cin<3 I'm confused Moon... The colors are natural. Each shade of one eye is the exact same as the last with the darkness setting changed o3o 02:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I just mean blur the eyes so the colors blend more.... But you dont have to, its optional... 02:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd rather keep the eyes the way they are now. :/ It's natural, layered, and a pain to go back and change every color of the eye >.< 03:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I really like it the way it is now, also. I was just wondering... how do you make the eye color go from dark to light? It's a really cool effect Okay :] Fine by me... 23:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldfur (A) For approval Ok so is this good? I havn't made one in like forever! I still have to make a page though!Moonheart55 13:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) This is lovely, but I'm afraid you'll have to redo it :x You need to have the right sized line-art. That's why there's white along the inside of the line-art. 14:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes I agree with Pouncey, Moon.... You need to take care of the white lines.... And im glad your getting better! :D First make her page, then redo the charart please.. :D 16:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I redid this for you and here's what it looks like- If you wish i can reupload it with that charart --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 04:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Looks good Fox. c: I thought you retired from the wiki's? Love how the eyes blend... 13:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I decided to come back to COTS. What harm could it do? XD --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 13:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Agreeed.... The pelt reminds me of a fire, darker at the bottom then lighter at the top. BUT In Moonhearts defense if she wants to try to imporove her charart, she can. But if she gives you permission to take over for her, thats okay as well... 01:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Echosplash (W) - For Approval Comments? 01:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I love it! The scar looks amazing! And the blur/colors of the Echo is so pretty! I would approve it now, but it is up to Mooneh. Dappleheart♥ 01:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Love it love it love it! I agree with dapple :) Pricklestar 23:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow Stone! I love the way the bluring makes everythinmg look so natural! And the eyes! :D Is her page made? 13:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, all. =) Yes, I made her page. 00:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Approved... 01:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Leader Blanks For approval DAMMIT THEY'RE HUGE. might beable to rezise but i'd be a lot of work... might fail to make quality ones like these and make them blurry with the lineart... but if i have to i'll use it as a last resort and try to fix it. :/ tested version. i dunno if it'll be that good on pixlr... :1 --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 16:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I love them! And they are kinda big o.O, but that can be fixed ^_^ Dappleheart♥ 18:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC)